<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>pinks and reds by juicyjunhui</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26368063">pinks and reds</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/juicyjunhui/pseuds/juicyjunhui'>juicyjunhui</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>alteez shenanigans [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>ALTeez, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crush at First Sight, Falling In Love, Fluff, Goths, M/M, Pining, Poetry, Slice of Life, Strangers to Lovers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:00:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,949</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26368063</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/juicyjunhui/pseuds/juicyjunhui</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The spring sun shows me your shadow,</p>
<p>The spring wind bears me your breath,</p>
<p>You are mine for a passing moment,</p>
<p>But I am yours to the death. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Seonghwa is a hopeless romantic, writing poems and gazing from afar. Wooyoung is a bastard.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Jongho/Jung Wooyoung, Kang Yeosang/Park Seonghwa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>alteez shenanigans [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1916176</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>pinks and reds</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>welcome to alteez au !! this is just a very casual slice of lifeish au i'm using to get my filthy little writers fingers warmed up before i do other stuff so pls enjoy but also don't expect anything super great LOL &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Seonghwa’s eyes widen as Jongho limps to their usual spot at the skatepark. His black shirt was so obviously crusty with blood, sticking to his chest. He watches him flop down to the floor to sit, hand to his nose that’s a little swollen as Seonghwa’s own nimble fingers run through his black, leather satchel to find the little emergency first aid kit he’s finding himself bringing along every time he leaves the house.</p>
<p>“What happened to you?”</p>
<p>“Some fucking,” Jongho scrunches his face up, smiling painfully as he does, grabbing some tissues and patting around, “pig.”</p>
<p>“And what illegal activity were you doing because of Wooyoung, this time?”</p>
<p>“Nothing. Little piggie was walking around all smug, annoyed the fuck out of me. So I beat him up. He only managed a single swing at me before I legged it.”</p>
<p>“Jongho, my love, so you beat up a police officer?”</p>
<p>Seonghwa rolls on his back where he’s sitting, careful not to ruin the lace on his shirt, and erupts with laughter until tears roll down his cheek.</p>
<p>“Perhaps you should have given them the sweet, overpowering sense of travelling to the clouds in a peril of death instead.” Seonghwa sports a grin, so amused he can’t even let out anymore laughter for it hurting too much, “You’re a good sport.”</p>
<p>Once again, Seonghwa bolts up with saucers for eyes, shocked from hearing a very familiar shriek from the other side of the skate park.</p>
<p>“How could you not tell your own boyfriend you were beating up cops? I would have pissed on their wounds!”</p>
<p>Jongho felt himself be dragged up from hands underneath his armpits, Wooyoung biting his ear like a feral dog on a carcass, as usual, to greet him – Wooyoung liked to let him know he was there in the weirdest ways, never a soft kiss, always something that surprised Jongho every time.</p>
<p>“Never something I plan, ya’ know?”</p>
<p>Wooyoung cuddled into Jongho from behind, rubbing the side of his face into his neck. “My perfect little punk.” Wooyoung giggled, “Now can I lick your wounds clean?”</p>
<p>Seonghwa rolled his eyes playfully, now impartial to whatever the <em>fuck </em>came out of Wooyoung’s bastard mouth – desensitised if you will, he used to waste his time lecturing the other on why he couldn’t say things like that just randomly, but Wooyoung would never listen.</p>
<p>“What the hell, Woo?” Jongho however, always pretended to be shocked still, he knew it fed Wooyoung’s blinding ego. In honesty, Jongho was tickled pink – Wooyoung and his wicked sense of humour and way of talking, communicating overall, was humorous, and it left Jongho enamoured every time. “You know I like just letting the blood crust, adds to my aesthetic.”</p>
<p>The pair laugh into each other as Wooyoung gently sways Jongho not to disturb any of the hot-glued studs and spikes on his tartan printed denim jacket.</p>
<p>Seonghwa thought they were always cute like this – when they weren’t being absurdly loud and troublemaking, an obvious display of love being shared between the two. He always thought that, when you look at them, they might be an ill fitting pair.</p>
<p>Wooyoung wears baggy black cargo trousers, dirty flannels that could probably do with another wash, scruffy combat boots and T-shirts with an abundance of profanities and cringeworthy statements on. His hair is usually tucked up in a messy bun, two strans of hair kept out of it to frame his face – one that usually has a scratch or two from whatever escapade he went on most recently.</p>
<p>Jongho, on the other hand, is more refined in his look; bright red hair, thick platform boots that have definitely been on Wooyoung’s throat a few times, tight black skinny jeans or a pleated tartan skirt with one too many spiked belts and chains, and a multitude of different tops and jackets. The tops range from mesh, fishnet crop tops, horror movie T-shirts, thick black jumpers, white shirts with fake blood spattered on them. The jackets were quite a staple to Jongho though, as well as his bloodied knuckles, always patched up with horror movie icons, studs, spikes.</p>
<p>Two very different people on the outside, yet perfect for eachother on the inside. Wooyoung was more shocking than 300 volts of electricity, absurd, a complete bastard in all ways. Jongho lived for it – he loved to be shocked, he loved the bastard with everything he was.</p>
<p>“You should let me write a poem about you two. It would be rather cute.” Seonghwa asked but already knew the reply.</p>
<p>“What? Like you write about that skater kid you’re all googly eyes for? Jongho can introduce you, you know. Stop simping and make it a reality.” Wooyoung was getting irritated in the slow approach Seonghwa was taking, adding jazz hands for emphasis.</p>
<p>“Yeah! I could. We talk at The Underworld after the live bands. Yeosang’s really fucking chill.”</p>
<p>There’s panic in Seonghwa’s voice, dryness taking up his throat at such an idea, injured “Perish the thought. I am simply a hopeless romantic, I can do it myself. Love is something that should bloom naturally, allowing you to feel all shades of red and pink…”</p>
<p>“Too late! I’m sick of your sappy and disgusting pining.” Wooyoung shot off to the other side of the skatepark, by the ramps, where Yeosang was busy fiddling with the trucks on his very much worn out skateboard.</p>
<p>Seonghwa and Jongho stayed in silence, watching Wooyoung try and grab Yeosang from his activities – he looked uncaring, like he wasn’t going to budge, why should he? Seonghwa saw Wooyoung’s hands go up in a flap, pointing directly to their own spot, shouting “<em>but you know Jongho, that’s a reason to come over and talk. My friend is really hot too! Look at him and all his glory! Like you wouldn’t suck his dick right on the spot!”. </em></p>
<p>They had been using this specific spot in the skatepark – one the other side of all the ramps, a brick wall for their leftist graffiti and to stub out their cigarettes, shaded by a few trees depending where you sat – and lately this long-haired, blonde skater was taking all of Seonghwa’s attention. He comes most days, clad in skinny jeans or a skater skirt paired with thigh high socks if it was especially hot out, plaid button ups, a beanie to tuck his hair back, and battered Vans. When Seonghwa first spotted him, that was it. He grabbed a fresh notepad, scribbling away poetic words with his fountain pen, completely enamoured.</p>
<p>He noticed that Yeosang usually came alone, skating for hours on end, occasionally stopping for a cigarette and cans of Monster. His skills were “gnarly”, a word Seonghwa picked up from listening as intently as he could to the boy over his own friends shouting, able to kickflip and whatever else with total ease. He laughed at himself when he fell, little vampire teeth on full show when he did, not batting an eye at his wrecked knees that Seonghwa wanted to delicately kiss better. Watching from afar made Seonghwa notice the littler things – and it sparked <em>so </em>much romantic poetry, the brand new notepad he started a few weeks ago already full.</p>
<p>Yeosang may not know it yet, but perhaps, Seonghwa considered him a muse.</p>
<p>When dusk would take upon them and Seonghwa was ready to either wait for one of the others to meet up, or to finally go home, Seonghwa made sure to scribble how much the moon illuminated Yeosang’s features. How purely tranquil he so visibly became as night washed over the horizon, like he had been waiting for it to wash his daily stressors away  – it was usually this time Yeosang too would scribble in a book of some kind until Seonghwa would leave. He pretended not to notice the graffiti that would magically appear the following day.</p>
<p>Something about the other was so mysterious, intriguing to Seonghwa’s senses. His whole being sparked words and romance out of every pore, reigniting Seonghwa wholly. Though, Seonghwa had yet to talk to him.</p>
<p>“Ah, Seonghwa, look who I brought along!” Seonghwa could only curse Wooyoung for his ability to sway anyone.</p>
<p>“You must be the hot friend. Seonghwa? I’m Yeosang.” Seonghwa zones out for a split second, staring in to space as he registers the deep timbre of the man he has been so riduclously crushing on. Now was his chance.</p>
<p>“I have no verbal capacity other than this exchange of written word I have so fondly wrote for you as I daydream of looking at your pretty face so in-depth,” Seonghwa hands Yeosang the notebook he has written so boldly in, “please accept this. I was hoping to make a better appearance on first meet but Wooyoung here is a brat.”</p>
<p>He hears Wooyoung and Jongho run around laughing at Seonghwa’s obvious embarrassment.</p>
<p>“Dude, you don’t need to do this. Just take me for a burger and we could talk, maybe,” Yeosang huffs a little laugh as he fiddles with his shirt, “What is it? Some fucking poetry book of how you’ve been watching me from a far according to that guy?” Yeosang gestures to Wooyoung.</p>
<p>Seonghwa simply stares at the space behind Yeosang, glaring at Wooyoung who is poking his tongue out at him, as Jongho attempts to beat up his boyfriends’ arm is overwhelming amusement.</p>
<p>“It’s cool, should have expected it from a guy like you. I’ll accept.” Yeosang then motions to Seonghwa’s vague space, taking the notepad from the other’s extended arm.</p>
<p>Yeosang couldn’t deny he expected someone like the man before him to be a total sap. He dressed similar to that of a Victorian vampire – dark burgundies and blacks as a solid colour scheme, fancy and delicate lace and leather chokers, equally delicate floaty tops with varying collars, some exposing too much flesh or none at all instead riding up his neck in velvet ruffles, matched with fitting trousers and a face full of sensual, smokey makeup and a beautiful red pout. Victorian attire matched with Victorian behaviours, it seems. Typical for an obvious romantic goth.</p>
<p>He flips open the notepad and is met with bold black ink, words perfectly written in a fancy font Yeosang was sure he’s seen somewhere. He gasps, impressed with what he sees, skimming the words that bounce off the page.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>I want to infect you with the remendous excitement of living, because I believe that even with your scrapped knees and bruised wrists, you have the strength to bear it. </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>The spring sun shows me your shadow,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The spring wind bears me your breath,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>You are mine for a passing moment,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>But I am yours to the death. </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Maybe, these words weren’t exactly Yeosang’s own way of showing interest, or affection if you could call it that considering they only just got introduced, however they were the sweetest thing he’s ever read. This was for <em>him?</em> Something pulled on his throat as he took a glimpse at the glistening doe eyes that were patiently waiting for him.</p>
<p>“Take me out on a date. I’ll meet you here at 9pm tonight.”</p>
<p>Seonghwa watches Yeosang turn on his heel, running off to the ramps. He stands there, shocked, puzzled at whatever just happened.</p>
<p>His poems actually got him a date? With a cute skater boy who happens to be named Yeosang? Perhaps, call him a romantic if you will, but perhaps Seonghwa was already feeling the blossoming of love deep in his lions as he felt shades of pinks flush his cheeks.</p>
<p>Though, these pinks diffuse to reds as he chases Wooyoung in revenge around the skate park before heading off to ready himself for the night ahead.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="https://twitter.com/gothwooyoung">find me on twt!!</a>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>i hope u enjoyed this lil ficlet ?? we love queer AND alt ateez who support ACAB &lt;3 </p>
<p>i WILL be updating this regularly since it's quite light and casual so kudos/comments/subs is all cool and very much encouraged :D</p>
<p>for reference:<br/>seonghwa: romantic goth<br/>yeosang: skater/pop punk kid<br/>wooyoung: bastardcore<br/>jongho: horror punk</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>